Candy
by Bankai-257
Summary: Whats sweeter then candy? Maybe a kiss...? Cloud & Seph. Fluff! Oneshot.


Boredem of my mind produces fluff! And this is what came of it. Hope its enjoyable!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a freaking thing! Nothing involving FF7, nilche, zero. I don't make money off this either.

**Candy**

Cloud squealed like a kid in a candy store.

Well, maybe because he was in one. Midgar's own, Sugar Sweet Treats. His blue eyes sparkled as he took in all the colours and types of sugary, cavity causing, yummy goodness filling up glass jars and bins. He grinned up at Zack who watched him with great amusement, chuckling at the childish look branding the blonde's face.

_"_This is_ awesome_!" He gasped, excited, bouncing in his spot.

Zack gave a toothy grin, ruffling Cloud's yellow locks with his hand. "Geez, Spiky. I didn't even know you liked candy _this _much, or I would have brought you here _waaay _before now!"

Cloud drew his curled fists next to his face, blinking up at the violet eyed man. "I didn't even know _I _liked it _this_ much _either_!" He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, giddy.

Zack snorted, shaking his head. "What'cha gunna get?" He eyed some jars of liquorice on the front counter. The blonde gave him a confused, pouting look and he smirked.

"I don't _knooow_..." Cloud's blue orbs darted around the fairly sized room. He gazed back up at Zack cutely. "You gotta help me! I can't decide!"

Zack hmmm-ed, tapping a finger against his chin. He spotted a bin beside him. "How about gummies?" Cloud's gaze followed his.

The blonde jabbed a finger against the thick plastic cover. "Cherry flavoured! I love cherry! What do I do?"

Zack pointed over his shoulder at some small paper baggies. "Grab one of those and then use the scoop to put as much as you want in it." He squinted at Cloud. "Its like you've never been in a candy store before."

The blonde followed his directions. "I only ever looked. Mom didn't have a lot of money." Zack nodded. "What else! I want something else and what are you going to get?" Cloud roamed his eyes over the other bins.

Zack scratched the back of his head. "I like gum and liquorice the best. Use to get in trouble for blowing bubbles in class when I was a cadet." He winked at the blonde, lifting the cover off a jar and grabbing some strawberry liquorice, dropping it into his own little bag.

Cloud pursed his lips to the side in thought, scooping some banana marshmallows into his bag. "Hey Zack, what kind of candy do you think Angeal would like?" He peered over to his friend.

Zack furrowed his brow, tilting his head. "I don't know. I'm thinking something sour maybe..."

Cloud motioned to a jar behind the man. "What about those? Sour jelly beans?" Zack peeked over his shoulder at it.

"Yeah! Are you saying I should buy some candy for my mentor, Cloud?" A dark brow shot up.

The blonde shrugged his small shoulders, a light pink tinge across his cheeks. "I was just curious. It would be nice, though..." He looked innocently at the violet eyed man.

Zack huffed and then smiled at him. Some suckers behind the blonde caught his attention. "Look at that." He indicated toward them. "Genesis would love those." He laughed. "Banora apple flavoured suckers."

Cloud snickered into his hand. "Those a_re _perfect for him! I kinda have him down as liking hot stuff too. Like these." He drifted to a bin filled with small red candies. "Cinnamon hearts." His blue orbs questioned Zack. "Should we get them some?"

Zack walked over to the suckers, grabbing two and then filling two clear little plastic bags, one with sour jelly beans and the other cinnamon hearts. He also grabbed some black liquorice. "For Angeal too. So both get two different things." He turned back to Cloud, hiking a brow up and giving him a 'look'.

The blonde frowned, creating a crease on his forehead. "What?" Had he done something wrong...?

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Zack waggled his eyebrows, causing Cloud to blush and stick his tongue out at the lewd gesture.

The blonde lowered his voice. "The... General?" Zack gave him a 'duh' look. Cloud punched him on the arm. "I-I... don't know what... he would like?" He made a pleading expression for help. Zack tsked.

"With Seph, i'm not even sure what brand of toilet paper he uses." Cloud gasped with disbelief, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Zaaack!"

Zack let his head fall back and laughed. "I'm just kidding, spiky!" He draped an arm over Cloud's shoulders. "But I really don't know what he would like." He clicked his tongue, glancing around the store.

Cloud wiggled out of his friend's hold, turning to face him with a serious look on his face. "I want to find something good! Help me out, please?" He wandered to the other side of the store and looked back at Zack. "Don't just stand there! Look!" He ushered with his hands for the violet eyed man to move.

Zack swayed forward and snickered, then hopped a mock salute. "Yes sir!" The blonde ignored him, eyes carefully judging the sweet goods around him. "Oh, rock candy. The last time I had some of this, I ended up spitting it into Kunsel's hair after he tried to piss me off." He chuckled at his memory. "So many good times. Except for Kunsel." He laughed again.

Cloud shot him a stern glare. "Zaaack! Your suppose to be _helping _me!!" He whined. The man just brushed him off. "This is hard, I want to make sure he likes it!" Cloud crossed his arms, pouting.

Zack pointed to a jar on the wall. "How about that?"

Cloud eyed said object. "Peppermint sticks? Really?" Zack shrugged.

"Just keep it simple. Mints pretty popular. Unless you want to get him those." He motioned to another jar.

Cloud scrunched his face. "Coffee Breath Blast...?" What the? He eyed the little round mocha coloured balls. "I thought mints were suppose to _freshen _your breath. Not make it smell _rancid_!" Cloud shook his head as Zack laughed again, deciding on a peppermint stick instead.

Zack straightened back out after his little bout. "Your great spiky." Cloud smiled. "You just getting him one?"

Cloud's eyes darted back to the jar. "Uh... Just in case he doesn't like it." Zack pft-ed. He reached out and grabbed another one.

"We'll get two. Just in case he _does _like it. Don't be so pessimistic, spiky." He grinned as Cloud tried to punch him on the arm again, but failed as Zack dodged it.

"I'm _not _pessimistic, Zack! Come oooon, lets gooo!" Cloud pushed him towards the counter.

"And whiny too." He set their goods down on the counter, the old woman snoozing on her stool in the corner rousing.

Cloud just crossed his arms in a huff, trying to look angry. Zack's smile reached his eyes.

The elderly woman weighed out the price of their goodies."15 gil, young man." She coughed into her fist.

Cloud interrupted, "This here is separate-" Zack nudged the pointing hand away, handing over the money to the woman. He winked at Cloud. "S'on me." Cloud gently kicked his foot, but nodded. They grabbed their goods and left, the bell above the door dinging.

________________________________________

Cloud chewed on another cherry gummy. "I can't believe it! How do you manage to get distracted enough to shoot your instructor in the foot??" Zack choked on his mouthful of strawberry liquorice with laughter.

"It was Angeal's fault! I was concentrating so hard on the target and when he placed his hand on my shoulder I freaked!" They walked down the hallway leading to the virtual training rooms, side stepping ShinRa employee's and SOLDIERS.

"But you _shot _him, Zack! What did you do after that?" Cloud licked his cherry flavoured lips.

Zack gave him a serious look. "I ran for my life." Cloud burst out in pleasant laughing.

He clutched his stomach and sucked in air, trying to regain his breath. "Why didn't you get kicked out? They must have punished you somehow." The blonde wiped a tear from his eye.

The violet eyed man looked side to side, then leaned in, whispering, "No one liked that instructor. The other cadets thanked me and even a few other instructors gave me a pat on the back. Sssh, no telling anyone though!" He straightened back up. "I got stuck cleaning bathrooms for a month." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Wasn't that bad, except on Mystery Meat Thursdays in the cafeteria."

Cloud made a disgusted face. "Eeew..." Zack playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Besides, atleast I lowered the gun. It could have been a lot worse if I hadn't." Cloud paled and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they both heard a familiar voice only a few doors down.

"....Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky..." The silky voice was rehearsing an already memorized by heart line.

Cloud and Zack looked at each other, shouting at the same time. "Genesis!" Someone stopped and gave the two 'strange' men a funny look before shaking their head and trotting off.

They both poked their heads through the ajar door to the room the red leather clad man was in. Angeal walked over to the pacing Genesis, rubbing his temples.

"Can you really call that leather red? It looks more like dark hot pink." Cloud whispered.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Zack warned. Two sets of eyes locked on to their location. Cloud let out a meep.

Angeal sighed. "Do you two want something?" Genesis raised a brow at the red faced blonde as the two entered the room, pausing in front of the two commanders. Cloud's eyes never landing on the LOVELESS obsessed man's face.

Zack pulled out a couple little baggies, tossing the cinnamon hearts to Genesis and the sour jelly beans to Angeal. They caught them and gave the contents a questioning look. "Cloud and I thought you guys might like some candy."

Genesis gazed up at Zack. "Candy? Is it my birthday, Fair?" Zack just waved him off with his hand, pulling out the two suckers and tossing them to the pretty brunette. Genesis observed these too. "Banora apple flavoured?" A feline smirk graced his features as he brought up the sucker to his mouth, pulling the plastic wrapper off with his teeth. "To make it even better now." He opened the bag of cinnamon hearts, picking one up between two fingers and popping it into his mouth, working it over his tongue. Finally he stuck the sucker in his mouth, giving it a hard suck then grinning. "Cinnamon dumbapple."

Cloud stared at him with wide eyes. Zack pulled out the black liquorice and handed it to Angeal. "I saw you eat it once, so I assumed you like it." Angeal just gave a nod. "Thanks."

Genesis grabbed a few more cinnamon hearts, stuffing them in his mouth and then making an erotic display of licking his sucker. Cloud was fascinated by the talented tongue, tilting his head with each lick. Genesis winked at him and he looked away, blushing.

"So what made you buy us candy? Your not trying to suck up are you?" Angeal had a tinkle in his eye.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Suck up to you? Please. Its just that Cloudy here is so generous he wanted me to buy some candy for you." Zack reached over and messed up the blonde's hair playfully. Cloud pushed the hand away, glaring, trying to fix his mussed up locks.

Genesis popped a few more of the red candies. "Admit it, Fair. Your in love with me. Stop drooling in the shadows and just come forth. I'm willing to take you in." He gave a teasing suggestive lick to his sucker, smirking like a wild cat.

Zack gave a mock annoyed sigh. "Oh, get _over_ yourself. I don't have to talk to you. We still have one more delivery, right spiky?" Cloud's face grew red.

"Your no fun, Fair." Genesis pouted around his sucker. Angeal rolled his eyes. "Alright, then." Genesis pointed a gloved finger at Zack. "Get out of here. Leave our presence."

Zack puckered his lips and blew a kiss to the spicy brunette. "See you around." He gave a tug on Cloud's arm, whose eyes were still glued to the sucker in Genesis' mouth, before he broke out of his trance and followed Zack out of the room. Once at the door, the violet eyed man took a quick peek back, catching Angeal pop a jelly bean into his mouth. He smiled.

"Spiky, you didn't say a thing back there. What'd you die on me and come back alive or something?" Zack lightly pushed the blonde.

Cloud breathed out a gust of air. "Did you see the way he was licking that sucker? He was doing it on purpose, I just know it!" Zack laughed.

"He's a desperate flirt." The violet eyed man continued strolling down the hall towards the elevators.

Cloud glanced up. "Ugh... Can't we take the stairs? Please?" Zack made a sound of disapproval.

"No _waaay_. The elevator's so much quicker. I swear you have a fear of close spaces." Zack flashed a grin at the blonde.

Cloud frowned. "You _lazy_ SOLDIER. I don't fear close spaces, just close spaces packed with _people_." He shuddered as Zack hit the elevator button.

"Its alright sweetie, i'll protect you." Zack talked in a tone used for babies, making the blonde fluff up in annoyance. He stepped unto the elevator, grabbing Cloud and holding him against his chest as the doors dinged closed. "See? Its just us." Cloud scoffed.

"What if people get on before we get where we're heading?"

"Then i'll kick them off."

"Liar."

"Aww, ouch, spiky!"

Cloud relaxed against the sturdy chest, closing his eyes briefly before they came to their destination. Zack marched out, waving to Sephiroth's secretary, who had a bored look on her face as she tapped her pen continuously against the desk.

"Will you give him the peppermint sticks?" Cloud questioned Zack with a nervous look. The dark haired SOLDIER snorted.

"Are you afraid he'll bite you? Don't be so nervous, spiky, you need to open up more." Cloud narrowed his eyes at him.

"Its not that! Its just... your his friend and all. I'd feel better if you gave them to him." The blonde let his gaze settle on the floor.

Zack sighed and backed Cloud up against the wall, placing a hand above his head. In a hushed voice, he confided in the blonde. "Listen. Whether you know it or not, he's your friend too. I wouldn't bring you along with me everytime I just visit him. Plus you need to see the bigger picture, finally. Your not the only one with a crush on someone." This let him get his point across.

Cloud blinked owlishly up at him, a little shocked to have been cornered before his expression turned confused. "What do you mean?" Zack ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"If either of you aren't gunna make a move then i'm butting in. Lets go." He turned to head for the General's office. Cloud held his ground.

"No, Zack. What do you _mean_?" His blue eyes were squinted with confusion. Zack breathed out uncertainly before stooping down to pick up the blonde, tossing him over his shoulder.

"You might hate me after this but i'm tired of watching from the sidelines." Zack headed for Sephiroth's door, Cloud's fists pounding at his back.

"No! No, no, no! I don't _understand_, Zack! Put me down! No!" He begged, pleading with his voice.

__________________________________________

Sephiroth growled under his breath, glaring at the computer screen as he lost another game of solitaire. Paperwork lay unfinished on his desk as he took a momentary 'break'. "This is stupid." He grumbled, exiting out of the game screen. Even with a strategy, he'd still lost! _Treacherous technology_.

His office door opened without a knock and he didn't have to look up to know who entered. The pleading cries brought his attention up though.

"Zackary Fair. What are you doing?" He questioned, motioning his head towards the blonde bundle on Zack's shoulder.

Zack gave him a famous grin, before dropping his pal on his feet, blonde eyes as wide as dinner plates. "I've come to deliver something. Well, two things actually." Cloud stared at Sephiroth, embarrassed by his unplanned entry.

"And that would be?" Sephiroth tented his fingers, elbows planted on the desk. Zack took something out of his pocket and sat it on the desk, sliding it towards the silver haired man. Sephiroth picked the objects up, examining them. "Peppermint sticks?" He cocked a brow at Fair.

Zack tilted his head towards the blonde. "A gift from Cloud." Cloud blushed, biting his lip.

Sephiroth let a teensy tiny smile grace his lips, settling his glowing green orbs on the blonde. "Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud blushed further, nodding his head meekly before remembering to salute the man. ".... Your welcome." Sephiroth smiled a little more, adoring the look of cuteness the blonde produced.

He glanced back up at Zack. "You said you had two things to deliver?" Zack placed his hands firmly on his hips, surprising the General, invoking curiosity.

"You can hunt me down later but I was sick of waiting for something to happen. The secrets out. Cloud..." He looked at the blonde. "Sephiroth has a crush on you. Sephiroth..." He redirected his gaze. "Cloud has a crush on you." The blonde's eyes widened impossibly further, while Sephiroth hiked a silver brow at the information. The _good _information. No need to be embarrassed that Zack broke his secret he'd never even told to the dark haired SOLDIER. Maybe it was conspicuous? As uncharacteristic of him as that sounded....

Zack swallowed a lungful of air. "I've known this information for months and neither of you have made a move. So I thought I'd take it upon myself to push you in a different direction, even if you want to kill me and then take my carcass and inflict your wrath upon it afterwards." He spoke it all in one big gush of breath. "...But, I don't think that will be necessary." His eyes twinkled, reflecting his knowing smirk.

Sephiroth rested his chin on his hand. "Since you have a big fat mouth and have informed both of us with this information I don't think there is any reason for you to remain in this room." His eyes told it all and Zack nodded. The silver haired man was going to jump on this chance.

"I'm sorry, spiky." Zack said to the still shocked, silent cadet. Cloud just blinked at him. "Trust me, you'll forgive me later." He bounced to the door, turning to wave. "I'm out." The door shut with an audible click behind him.

Sephiroth turned his attention back to the blonde, motioning towards a chair for Cloud to sit. The cadet did, his mind still racing through the sudden outburst of Zack.

"For how long?" Sephiroth inquired, watching the blushing blonde carefully. Cloud ducked his head.

"....Since I first met you...." He replied nervously, blue orbs flickering to green ones. Sephiroth rose from his seat, edging around his desk and surprising the shocked cadet by kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"... Me too." Sephiroth smiled at the blonde. Blue orbs sparkled with happiness and relief.

"...Really, sir?" Sky eyes searched the General's face for deception, begging for acknowledge.

"Call me Sephiroth. And really, I wouldn't lie to you." The wave of relief that washed over that alluring face made Sephiroth's breath hitch in his throat. Cautiously, he slowly leaned in, hoping for the blonde to catch on through the message in his eyes.

Cloud blushed as he realized what was happening, his eyes widening again. He licked his lips and gave a tiny nod, leaning forward to meet halfway.

Sephiroth let the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he pressed his lips against the chapped, but sweet, intoxicating puckered mouth of his crush.

He felt a flutter of his heart as his mind reacted to the kiss, the blonde closing his eyes and pressing his lips firmer against his own.

He was as close to heaven as he could get.

They pulled back reluctantly, Sephiroth with a big ole twinkle in his eye and Cloud slightly flushed. He licked his lips. "Mmm, cherry." Cloud giggled.

"I've dreamed about this happening, sir. I mean.... _Sephiroth_." The blonde carefully rolled the name around on his tongue, letting it drag out. He liked how it felt.

Sephiroth smirked at the blonde. "That makes two of us, Cloud." He _loved_ the way the name tasted on _his _tongue. His lips twitched with desire to reclaim that mouth, so he leant forward, puckering up and trying out one of Zack's signature moves. Puppy dog eyes.

Cloud giggled again, resting his hands on top of Sephiroth's placed beside his thighs, who opened them up and held unto his own. He closed his eyes as those sensual lips captured his once more.

He could _sooo _get use to this.

**The End.**


End file.
